Exercising may refer to a combination of one or more physical activities performed by an individual with an intention of gaining, maintaining or improving physical fitness of body. Such physical activities may include swimming, running, rowing, cycling, walking and the like. Certain physical activities are performed using various exercising equipments. Conventional exercising equipments are generally designed to simulate a specific physical activity to be performed repetitively, and, therefore these exercising equipments affect specific portions of the body only. Examples of the conventional exercising equipments may include, but are not limited to, treadmills, elliptical trainers, stationary bicycles and the like.
Generally, the conventional exercising equipments include a complex arrangement of parts, and, therefore the conventional exercising equipments are cumbersome and bulky. Accordingly, such conventional exercising equipments are generally found only in gymnasiums, and having such conventional exercising equipments at home may be both difficult and inconvenient for the individuals. Further, since such conventional exercising equipments are designed for a specific physical activity to be performed repetitively; only a specific portion of the body gets affected. Accordingly, other parts of the body adjacent to the specific portions of the body remain unaffected. Furthermore, the conventional exercising equipments require the individuals to apply a constant amount of effort for performing the specific physical activity, and, therefore the individuals are devoid of an option of varying the amount of effort for performing the specific physical activity on the conventional exercising equipments.